


Worst

by Jenny2530



Series: ABO AU [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny2530/pseuds/Jenny2530
Summary: Sho makes some stupid decisions that make Jun suffer. Heat is mentioned and Sho is very sweet while taking care of his poor partner.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Series: ABO AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053071
Kudos: 49





	Worst

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one based on cielmelodies's fic series, thank you for all the ABO fics, I love them very much *_* Hope to see more of your works in the future!

There were many things in Sho’s life he regretted, but this? This could be his biggest regret.

Had he known it would cause this, Sho would never confess his love to Jun. Would never agree to leave a light mark that faded after a month in the juncture of Jun’s beautiful neck. The gorgeous omega first asked for a temporary mark after yet another alpha fan tried to rub themselves all over Jun, trying to mask his sweet scent with their own odor. The time it took Jun to break free and get to the shower to wash it off was probably the first and only moment when Sho was disgusted to be near. Jun then curled up against Sho in the company’s van and didn’t leave his side the whole evening. Sho had to admit, his own scent suited Jun well. Until he realized what time of a year it was.

He scented Jun right before his heat.

Sho had dug his own grave and now had to listen to Jun’s cries and pleads for Sho to come to him. The heat was bad, every first heat after being scented and marked even if temporarily was bad. Nino, a fellow omega who was assisting Jun, making sure Jun wouldn’t hurt himself, was tense every time he had to leave for new compresses for Jun’s fevered body. His movements were unlike him and that made Sho even more restless. So, when Jun’s heat finally broke and Nino called him for assistance, Sho ran the fastest he ever had.

The room smelled of apples and a stressed omega. Jun was curled on his bed inside what looked like a nest he must have arranged right before or even during his heat. The one Sho had seen before being ushered out looked completely different. For one, it consisted of blankets Jun owned only. Now, Sho’s own clothes was pulled out and accommodated in the nest. Jun’s nose was pressed against Sho’s camouflage jacket and his shirt was tangled at his feet. Sho felt his heart sink; poor Jun must have craved his alpha scent so much. He never seemed to want to use Sho’s clothes before.

He whimpered when Sho approached the bed but didn’t move, nose still pressed against the jacket. It wasn’t until Sho leaned over him, mindful not to touch the nest, that Jun opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Hey there.” Sho whispered as he petted Jun’s greasy hair. He whimpered again in response, eyes full of unshed tears. It wasn’t the first time he saw Jun immediately after a heat. Due to his gentle nature Sho was asked before to help move Jun around, but every time Jun was almost as calm as usual, if only a little tired. But now? Now Sho’s heart broke each time he looked at his tear stained face.

“Sho…” Jun’s voice sounded scratchy and like he was struggling to talk. It must have been the result of all the crying and screaming he did and it did not help Sho’s already low self-esteem. He felt like trash, the worst alpha alive.

“Let’s get you cleaned.” Jun nodded meekly and raised his arms up, expecting to be carried.

“Can I touch your nest?”

“Yeah.” It should concern Sho a little more how Jun answered without missing a beat. His mind focused more on how light he was, probably because of how little had he eaten in the past days.

Sho tried to ignore everything about Jun as he carried him to the bathroom. He was always aware Jun had an attractive body, but, never before Sho looked at him like a potential partner – never had a reason to. All his repressed feelings made him subconsciously ignore everything. Now, he suddenly was aware of every little thing about Jun. That, and the wet substance covering the back of Jun’s thighs felt way to slippery to be sweat. Sho tried very hard not to let his mind drift away.

They entered the bathroom just in time for Nino to finish filling the tub with warm water. Sho’s entire shirt got wet as he let Jun lean back while Nino tried to get rid of the sweat and slick with a shower head. Putting Jun in this state into the tub would be pointless.

By the time Jun made it into the tub he seemed to have nodded off. Nino had to move Jun himself to clean his legs and Sho got only a few whimpers as he rubbed the shampoo into the black locks. Without Jun to fill the space with his chatter they worked in silence. Nino was too tired to attempt even a forced conversation. Sho could only guess how tough this heat was. If Jun were to go through it alone… Sho didn’t want to even think about it.

“Thank you.” Sho said quietly as he brushed his hand through Jun’s hair. His eyes were closed; it was probably the first time in days when he could fall asleep peacefully.

“Don’t mention it. I’d never leave him on his own.” Sho was really thankful how easily he and Nino understood each other.

“You don’t react to him?” the smell of a fertile omega was strong in the air. Was it anyone else, Jun would most likely be in danger if an alpha was allowed this close right after his heat. Sho was really proud of his resistance.

“If omegas reacted to other omegas we wouldn’t survive long. Not every alpha is like you.”

“An idiot?”

“I meant calm and with enough self-control not to jump a post-heat omega. But, that, too.” It was left unsaid but Sho knew Nino was mad with him for scenting Jun so close to his heat. What Sho did was dangerous and it was pure luck Jun’s heat ended with the best case scenario.

Rinsed out and clean, Jun yawned, ignoring Nino’s comment about covering his mouth. He woke up somewhere when Sho tried to get rid of all the shampoo with just one hand.

“I’m going to get a change of clothes.” Nino said as he wiped his hands dry. Sho nodded and focused on getting Jun safely out from the bath. Jun didn’t seem too keen about the idea of standing up so Sho had to sit him on the stool Nino brought in earlier.

“Sho?” Jun spoke up as Sho busied himself with toweling his hair dry.

“Yes?” Jun tucked himself into the towel Sho draped over him before continuing.

“I’m sorry I took your things.” Jun sunk lower into the towel cocoon. Sho smiled, couldn’t really help it. His partner was just so cute.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. If you want you can take them again.” Jun seemed to perk up at that a little.

“They… helped. I didn’t feel so alone.” He said quietly, making Sho’s heart go faster. He never thought it was possible to love someone this much. Seems like Jun really would never stop to surprise him.

Nino came back with a simple nightshirt. Kind of pointless. From experience Sho knew a post-heat Jun hated having to wear clothes. The nightshirt wouldn’t last long before Jun was clawing at it to take it off. He was already clearly unhappy when Nino pulled it over his head. He pouted cutely as Sho thanked Nino for bringing him a new shirt as well to replace the wet one.

A bath did Jun great but it wasn’t enough to make his legs sturdy enough to walk. Nino must have taken all the soiled pieces of Jun’s nest while looking for clothes. Sho noted as he put Jun down that most of the things that disappeared belonged to him. Jun made sure he voiced how disgruntled it made him.

“Can you take over from here?” Sho looked away for a moment from Jun to look at Nino. Just now it hit him how tired the other looked. It made him feel guilty.

“Of course. Thank you, Nino.” Sho bowed deeply in hopes it would not only show his appreciation but also that it would hide the shame on his face.

“Take care of him, Sho-chan. I’ll head to bed myself.” Nino excused himself and soon Sho was left with alone with Jun. His hair was still slightly damp but it didn’t seem like Sho would be allowed to blow dry it anytime soon. As soon as he sat down on the bed Jun pulled him inside the nest and curled around him. There was no way he’d be able to plug the hairdryer in like that.

“I really missed you.” Said Jun as he pressed his face against Sho’s abdomen.

“I’m sorry.”

“That was the worst heat ever.”

“That doesn’t help in any way.”

“I’m not mad, you know?” Jun looked up and smiled. Even when weak his smile was bright just like the sun. “Or, I am that you didn’t come even when I asked so many times.”

Sho frowned at that. “You are aware I couldn’t just barge in.” technically, Sho could, but that would result in everyone getting pissed at him. He might have ever be deemed potentially dangerous to Jun. In that case Sho wouldn’t be surprised if Johnny-san himself would ban him from being with Jun.

Johnny-san… That gave Sho an idea.

“I could… I could ask if I could assist you during your next heat.” Jun’s eyes gleamed at that. All the things he dreamed about could come true!

“You mean as…”

“Instead of Nino.” Jun groaned. Of course. It was so like Sho to offer to look over Jun instead of just giving him what Jun needed.

“Or you could make some use of that dick of yours, y’know? So I wouldn’t have to strain my arm.” Sho blushed furiously at the prospect. Jun happily noted he didn’t scrap the idea instantly. That was a good thing. His next heat might be the first in his entire life Jun would actually look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic has a sequel then its title will be Best LOL


End file.
